LOVE GIRL
by cn blue 330
Summary: Park Shin HYe adalah seorang gadis yang takut terhadap lelaki, ia akan bereaksi menghajar para lelaki yang menyentuhnya. saat itu lah sang ketua OSIS Jung Yong Hwa turun tangan karna sudah tak tahan melihat shin hye yang setiap harinya menghajar para lelaki yang mendekatinya..


LOVE GIRL

Author CN BLUE 330

Disclaimer Jung Yong Hwa Tuhan Yang Maha Esa

Casting Jung Yong Hwa, Park Shin Hye, Kang Min Hyuk, Lee Jung Shin, Seohyun, Soo Young, Tae Yeon, Hyo Hyeon, Lee Jong Hyun and many more^

Genre: Romance/Friendship/Hurt

Original Idea By CN BLUE 330

Naneun jeongmal hengbokeseo^

I hope you can happy after read that! Hehehe , and don't forget for review ok! Please..

Tanpa berpanjang-panjang lagi, silahkan membaca..^

Summary Park Shin Hye adalah seorang gadis yang sangat takut terhadap para laki-laki, laki-laki yang memegangnya atau menyentuhnya sedikit ia akan bereaksi dengan menghajar laki-laki tersebut tanpa sengaja. Ia pun menyadarinya dengan bersikap dingin untuk menutupi ketakutannya tersebut.

Chapter 1: Bergabung dengan anggota OSIS

Saat itu adalah musim gugur, dimana semua dedaunan gugur dari pohonnya karena akan datang musim dingin. Dan para murid Kokoryeo High School pun berdatangan ke sekolah memakai baju khusus musim dingin. Setelah libur 2 minggu, mereka menyapa dengan teman-teman mereka. Lalu ada seorang murid perempuan yang sedang berjalan sendiri dan disapa oleh salah satu murid lelaki yang ia lewati.

"Hai Shin Hye? sapa seorang murid lelaki tersebut

Tetapi gadis tersebut tidak menghiraukan sapaan dari murid lelaki itu, ia pun hanya berjalan lurus melewati lorong sekolah dengan sikap yang dingin terhadap murid lelaki itu. Dan saat ia hampir sampai ke kelasnya ia pun disapa lagi oleh kedua murid lelaki lain.

"Pagi Shin Hye?" ucap salah satunya

Tetapi, Shin Hye pun tak menghiraukannya. Dan murid lelaki itu tetap terus menyapanya

"Shin Hye, kenapa tak kau jawab?" ucap murid itu sambil menepuk bahu shin hye.

Shin hye pun jadi geram dibuatnya.

"JANGAN PERNAH.. SENTUH AKUUU..!" Geram shin hye sambil membanting murid lelaki itu ke lantai.

Semua murid yang ada di lorong sekolah tersebut menjadi terpaku melihat aksi shin hye tersebut, shin hye pun dengan dinginnya memasuki kelas tanpa ada rasa beban apapun. Sementara, murid lelaki yang dibanting oleh shin hye pun hanya meringis kesakitan. Temannya yang melihatnya pun tak tega dan membopongnya untuk berjalan menjauhi tempat itu, saat di lorong sekolah mereka pun bertemu dengan seorang lelaki tampan yang baru datang. Tangan kirinya membawa tas ke belakang punggungnya, dan tangan kanannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana.

Lelaki itu pun merasa heran dengan murid yang sedang membopong temannya tersebut.

"Hei, dia kenapa?" tanyanya

"eh, ini.. dia habis dihajar oleh shin hye dari kelas 2-1 itu" jawab murid itu

"APA?" ucap lelaki itu terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan murid lelaki tadi.

Ia pun langsung mempercepat langkahnya dan langsung menuju ke ruang OSIS.

'BRUUK' dilemparkanya tas tersebut ke mejanya.

"Apa-apaan dia itu! Baru saja masuk sekolah, sudah bikin keributan seperti itu! Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan lagi!" ucapnya dengan marah

Lalu ada salah satu murid yang masuk ke ruangan itu juga.

"Eh, hyung. Tumben sekali kau sudah ada disini?" tanya murid tersebut dengan heran

"Heh, minhyuk. Tolong kau panggil Park Shin Hye dari kelas 2-1, sekarang! Suruh dia kesini cepat!" perintahnya

"Park Shin Hye eonni? Kenapa?" tanya minhyuk

"Sudah jangan banyak tanya, cepat kau panggil dia! Atau kau akan mati!" ancamnya

"eh, i..iya" jawab minhyuk dengan takut.

Ia pun langsung berlari menuju kelas 2-1

"Shin Hye, ada yang mencarimu tuh!" teriak seorang murid cewe pada shin hye.

"eh? Kau.. anggota OSIS kan? Ada apa mencariku!" tanya shin hye dengan sedikit sinis

"iya eonni kau dipanggil oleh ketua kami." Ucap minhyuk

"APA? Kenapa?" tanya shin hye terkejut

"Entahlah, yang penting eonni sekarang cepat ikut aku. Kalau tidak eonni bisa celaka! jawab minhyuk sambil terburu-buru dan menarik lengan shin hye.

Shin Hye pun langsung bereaksi meninju minhyuk, minhyuk pun dengan spontan menyadari hal itu dan langsung menghindar.

"ah.. maafkan saya eonni. saya lupa kalau anda tak bisa disentuh" ucap minhyuk sambil menganggukan kepala.

Shun Hye pun hanya diam dan langsung berjalan menuju ruang OSIS, minhyuk pun mengikutinya dari belakang.

.

.

.

.

"permisi.." ucap shin hye sambil membuka pintu dan melihat-lihat ke dalam.

" hyung Park Shin Hye eonni sudah disini" ucap minhyuk

"akhirnya kau datang juga" ucap sang ketua OSIS yang kini tengah duduk di atas mejanya dan kedua kakinya di atas kursi

"a..ada apa kau memanggilku!" ucap shin hye dengan sedikit sinis

'dia lumayan menakutkan juga' gumam shin hye salam hati.

"Memangnya kau pikir kau siapa bisa seenaknya menghajar murid di sekolah ini! Apa kau mau kuberi sanksi hah!" mentak yong hwa si ketua OSIS.

"a.. aku tidak sengaja melakukannya!" ucap shin hye sedikit terbata.

"Tidak sengaja? Lalu kenapa kau buat mereka babak belur hah!" tanya yong hwa dengan membentak dan turun dari mejanya sambil berjalan pelan ke arah shin hye.

"itu.. itu.." ucap shin hye terbata

"itu kenapa!" tanya yong hwa

"i..itu karna aku takut dengan laki-laki" jawab shin hye

"apa..?" ucap yong hwa bingung

"eonni, apa itu benar?" tanya minhyuk

"jika aku disentuh oleh mereka tanpa sengaja aku bisa bereaksi.." jawab shin hye dengan jujur

"Hahahahahahaha.. kau takut dengan laki-laki? Kau itu aneh sekali! Jadi itu penyebabnya kau menghajar mereka sampai babak belur? Hah! Konyol sekali!" ucap yong hwa

"jika tidak ada urusan lagi aku permisi ke kelas.." ucap shin hye sambil membalikan tubuhnya untuk berjalan ke arah pintu.

Tapi langkahnya itu di hentikan oleh yong hwa yang menarik tangan shin hye.

"hei, mau kemana kau!" ucap yong hwa sambil menarik lengan shin hye

Shin hye pun langsung bereaksi dengan mencakar wajah yong hwa hingga berdarah secara tidak sengaja.

"HYUNG?" Ucap minhyuk

'ah! Ya ampun! Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak sengaja melakukannya' gumamnya dalam hati

Yong hwa pun langsung menatap mata shin hye dengan tajam.

"Bagaimana ini! Sepertinya aku harus minta pertanggung jawaban!" ucap yong hwa datar dengan nada marah

"hyung, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya minhyuk

"maafkan aku.. aku tidak sengaja.." ucap shin hye dengan membungkukan badan

"kau benar-benar takut ya..? baiklah, aku tau solusinya." Ucap yong hwa dengan datar

"apa?" ucap shin hye bingung

"aku tau cara untuk mengatasi penyakit anehmu yang takut dengan laki-laki. Mulai hari ini kau masuk untuk menjadi anggota OSIS." Ucap yong hwa

"APA?" ucap shin hye terkejut

"hyung, apa itu tidak masalah?" tanya minhyuk

"Biar aku yang akan mengurusnya. Aku akan membuatmu sampai sembuh!"

"ta.. tapi.."

"tidak ada tapi-tapian, kau sudah resmi menjadi anggota OSIS!"

'APA!' gumam shin hye dalam hati

To be countinued

Next chapter

"mulai hari ini kau menjadi pacarku"

"APA?"

Haah.. akhirnya chapter 1 selesai juga. Oya, semuanya! Jangan lupa review yaaa..^^


End file.
